


baby don't cry

by aseroxyc



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cussing, Forbidden Love, Homophobia, Hyunjin is from a poor family, I love them I swear, I'm so sorry, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minho is from a rich family, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad Ending, Suicide, Violence, i hate myself for writing this, i'll write something happier next time i promise, why do i always make my babies suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseroxyc/pseuds/aseroxyc
Summary: They knew they had no happy ending. But they didn't care, because they loved each other.





	baby don't cry

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I'M SO SORRY FOR DOING THIS PLEASE DON'T KILL ME------  
> (You can kill me if the next fic I write isn't fluff or something like that)  
> I don't even know where I got the idea for this? I just started writing something and it turned into an extremely sad hyunho fic i'm sorry again--  
> Please, take the warnings seriously. This fic contains violence, homophobia, suicide, death and blood. If you are uncomfortable with these, I strongly suggest that you don't read it, thank you.  
> There will probably be some grammatical mistakes again, so i'm sorry ^^' I didn't spent that much time on this one, so I'll try to fix them when I have more time.  
> The title is from EXO's song named Baby Don't Cry. I was listening to older Kpop songs while writing this and I thought it kinda fits this

When Hyunjin confessed to him in high school, Minho already knew back then that he didn't deserve the younger male.

But he was so in love that he didn't care. They were young and naïve, had no idea of how cruel the world can be. It was always just them. Hyunjin and Minho, Minho and Hyunjin.

Of course, their story had a happy beginning, as it usually is. Two boys fall in love, get together, they are happy.

But Minho always knew, deep down in his heart, that their happiness will come to an end sooner or later. In a world like this, they were destined to fall apart eventually.

 

"My father knows about us."

Minho raises his gaze from his book, his eyes wide in shock. Hyunjin is hanging his head low, and Minho can see a tear falling from his eye in the quiet room.

Minho swallows a lump in his throat as he stands up, making his way towards Hyunjin. The younger still keeps his gaze down on the floor, almost as if he is afraid to meet Minho's eyes.

"How?"

"He saw me kissing you yesterday, before you left our house", Hyunjn chokes out, a sob falling from his lip. Minho swallows again, this time to hold back tears. Then Hyunjin slowly raises his gaze to reveal his black eye, making Minho's eyes widen in shock once again. He quickly takes Hyunjin's head between his hands, examining the mark.

"What the fuck? Did he hit you?"

"He did, but please, hyung.... Don't do anything stupid, he may have hit me but he will kill you if he sees you..."

Minho bites his lip and closes his eyes, trying to keep his lower lip from trembling. He hates this. Hyunjin got hurt because of a simple kiss. And what kind of a father hits their own son? "Okay, okay.... What now?"

"I want to see you, hyung. I don't care what my father says."

"Jinnie...."

"I love you, hyung. I don't want to stop seeing you."

"I love you too...."

"We will always be together, okay hyung? I promise, nothing can keep me away from you", Hyunjin whispers softly, lifting his hand to carefully stroke Minho's cheek. 

Minho sniffles at that, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin's neck tightly and closing his eyes. "Okay. We'll always be together."

 

Nothing really changes. Minho and Hyunjin continue to see each other in secret. But both of them feel it. Every time they leave their houses to see each other, they are scared. They are scared that someone sees them and everyone finds out. They are scared about the fact that sooner or later, their love story will come to an end. 

But they don't care. It only makes their love and need for each other stronger. Minho can't even breathe when Hyunjin isn't around. And when Hyunjin is around, he feels as if the whole world is his. 

But when Hyunjin pins him down on the bed, kissing him mercilessly and with so much want, Minho feels so weak and small, as if Hyunjin is the only thing keeping him alive. And maybe he is, he doesn't know.

A breathy moan leaves Minho's lips as Hyunjin kisses his neck, sucking on the pale skin, painting purple marks on it.

It's funny, really, how much everything changes when they are alone. Normally, Hyunjin is just a soft, shy and giggly boy, whose smile lights up the whole room when he steps in. He seems so delicate, so fragile. And Minho is the cold guy who barely smiles, is dominant and doesn't listen to anyone.

But in reality, it's completely different. It's Hyunjin who possessively grabs Minho and pins him against the wall, kissing him roughly. It's Minho who lets Hyunjin do whatever he wants with him, only kissing him back and pressing himself closer against the younger. It's Minho who is fragile.

Eventually, they pull away, both boys panting heavily. Hyunjin's eyes are dark, and they are screaming _mine_. Minho whimpers softly, closing his eyes. He feels Hyunjin plant a kiss on his forehead, a gentle whisper leaving his lips. " _You are so beautiful...._ " 

The rest of the night passes with passionate kisses and soft moans of pleasure. Hushed confessions of love spill from their swollen lips, and Minho gasps loudly when Hyunjin thrusts into him, pouring all of his love onto the older male.

 

On a cold December night, their happiness finally comes to a bitter end. It's cold and dark, even in Minho's room. But he doesn't care, because Hyunjin's body is pressed against his, pushing him deeper into the mattress as they kiss hungrily. 

Minho knows very well it's risky. His parents are home, someone could walk in on them making out, and their secret would be out. Everyone would know. But they are too lost in the moment to care, Minho's hold on Hyunjin's hair tightening, and Hyunjin squeezes Minho's hand tightly in return. 

But then, suddenly, the door flies open. Hyunjin tears away from Minho in an instant. Their eyes are wide in shock, their hearts stopping when they see Minho's father standing on the doorway.

"Father..." Minho whispers as he sits up. He feels Hyunjin quickly grab his hand when Mr. Lee takes quick steps towards them, anger written on his face. Hyunjin yelps as Minho's father grabs the collar of his shirt, starting to drag him out of the house and forcing him to let go of his lover's hand.

"You! You are not welcome here! Get lost! The next time I see you I will make sure that you are dead!" Mr. Lee yells, pushing the poor boy out of the door, making him fall onto the ground. "Father, stop!" Minho whimpers, trying to run past his father to get to Hyunjin, only to be pushed back inside the house. Minho and Hyunjin's eyes meet for a brief second before the door slams shut.

Minho barely has time to react when his father turns to look at him, his eyes filled with disgust. Minho screams as the fist of his father lands on his jaw, sending him to the floor. Minho feels tears in his eyes, but fuck no, he won't cry in front of his father. Never has, and never will. He isn't weak.

"You fucking _faggot_ ", Mr. Lee snarls, grabbing Minho's collar and pulling him up, making his son whimper in pain. "I fucking trusted you. I let you be friends with that boy, I let you be so close to him just because I trusted that you won't fall for him. And you fucking knew it. And still you went and did it anyway, without a care in the world", he growls, pushing his son against a wall.

"I'm sorry, father. I'm so sorry, I love him", Minho whimpers and closes his eyes, waiting for the second punch, which soon lands on his stomach, making him cry out in pain. "How the fuck did I end up with a son like you? You know what, I wouldn't even be angry if it was a lower class girl. But a lower class boy? You disgusting piece of shit. I'm seriously considering going after that boy to end his days", Mr. Lee snarls, letting go of Minho, making his son fall to the floor in pain.

Minho whimpers again, for what seems like the thousandth time that day, weakly raising his gaze to look at his own father, the tears finally falling from his eyes. "Please, don't hurt him, please.... Leave him be...."

Mr. Lee lets out a satanic laugh, and Minho feels his heart drop. Hyunjin is in danger. He has to do something. Minho slowly starts to get up on his feet, only to be thrown back to the floor by his father.

"I'll do whatever I want."

" _What_  is going on here?"

Hope sparkles in Minho's chest when he hears his mother's voice. He weakly sits up, seeing Mrs. Lee stare at him with her eyes wide in shock. She turns her gaze towards her husband, her eyes flasing in anger. "What the fuck did you do to our son!?"

Minho sniffles and finally stands up, stumbling further away from his father. Mrs. Lee quickly walks over to him, wrapping her arms protectively around him. Mr. Lee growls, but doesn't move from his place. "Did you know that our son has been fucking around with that Hwang kid!?"

Minho shuts his eyes tightly, more tears falling when he feels his mother hug him tighter. "W-what do you mean? Minho wouldn't do anything like that! How can you say things like that about your own son?"

And the last sparkle of hope dies. Even his own mother is against him. Minho slowly pushes her away, tears rushing down his cheeks when their eyes meet. Shock flashes in Mrs. Lee's eyes. "Is it true, Minho?"

A sob falls from Minho's lips, and he nods. "I love him...."

Minho hears his father scoff, but after that it's quiet, the only sound in the house being Minho's broken sobs. Then, he hears his mother inhale deeply. There are tears in her eyes as she points towards the front door. "Get out. Pack your bags and don't return."

 

Minho finds Hyunjin the next day in a dark alley. His heart stops momentarily. Hyunjin is sitting on the dirty ground, his head hanging low, blood covering his clothes. "J-Jinnie.....?" 

Hyunjin slowly raises his head, as if it takes almost all of his energy to move. His eyes are empty as he looks at Minho. The older quickly runs to him, kneeling down in front of his lover, shock written all over his face. "Jinnie, what happened?" 

Hyunjin doesn't reply, he just stares at Minho through half-lidded eyes. "I love you, hyung......"

"I love you too, Jinnie....."

Their words are hushed and their voices are so broken. There is still blood on Minho's lips from the punch his father gave him. But that is nothing compared to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin has blood dripping from his mouth, there are several cuts everywhere on his body, and bruises cover his skin. The younger lets out a whimper when Minho tries to kiss him. Minho pulls away and looks at his lips; even they are covered in cuts. The older frowns when Hyunjin reaches for his hand, a sad, painful smile on his lips as he leans against the dirty brick wall.

Minho gasps as more blood starts spilling from Hyunjin's mouth, and the younger coughs, closing his eyes. "Oh my god.... It's going to be okay, Jinnie. I'll take you to a hospital-"

"No", Hyunjin whispers, slowly opening his eyes again. Minho feels tears falling down his own cheeks when Hyunjin smiles at him. "You know this was going to happen, hyung.... We both knew...... But I want you to know that I don't regret any of it.... I'm happy that I fell in love with you...."

Minho almost cries out in anger and frustration. He doesn't want to hear it. "Shut up, you idiot! Don't say that, don't you even dare to try to tell me goodbye, because I'm going to fix this, I won't let you die!"

But Hyunjin doesn't listen. He continues talking, weakly raising his hand to stroke Minho's tear-stained cheek. "Minho..... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything.... I'm sorry for falling in love with you and being selfish enough to ask you to be my boyfriend.... I'm sorry...."

Minho lets out a sob, leaning against Hyunjin's touch and placing his own hand on top of Hyunjin's.

"Don't cry, Minho..... It hurts me to see you cry...." Hyunjin whispers, and Minho feels panic set in as Hyunjin's eyes start to close. "No, Hyunjin, don't close your eyes, stay with me...."

Hyunjin opens his eyes and smiles, but Minho can't smile back. The younger's smile looks so painful, and Minho sobs again. "This isn't your fault, it's mine, I fucking caused this", Minho growls and squeezes Hyunjin's hand. The younger's painful smile drops, and he slowly starts pulling Minho closer with his hand.

Minho feels Hyunjin wince in pain when their lips meet, but he doesn't pull away like earlier. Tears start falling again, and Minho keeps sobbing into the kiss. When they pull away, Hyunjin still has that soft smile on his face. But Minho can see tears falling from his eyes as he blinks slowly.

"No, hyung.... Don't blame yourself.... This was going to happen no matter what...."

Minho wants to believe Hyunjin. He wants to believe that they were lost from the start, that this is meant to happen, no matter what. But he can't. He can only blame himself.

"Minnie.... Please, smile for me.... Just one last time...."

Hyunjin's voice is so weak and Minho barely even hears what he is saying. It hurts, it hurts so fucking much and he just wants to scream and cry in frustration. But instead, no matter how much it hurts, he looks at Hyunjin and forces his lips into a sad smile.

But the smile quickly drops when Hyunjin's hand falls to the ground from his cheek, and Hyunjin's own smile slowly starts to fade, his eyes slowly closing.

Minho feels his breathing quicken when he feels the hold Hyunjin had on his other hand loosen. "Jinnie? Jinnie! Don't leave me, you idiot! Don't you fucking remember what you promised!? You told me we would always be together, you _promised!_ " Minho wails, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin.

But Hyunjin doesn't reply. He doesn't move. He just limply falls into Minho's arms, and when Hyunjin's face falls against Minho's neck, the only thing he can feel is the blood dripping from his mouth to the older's shirt. He can't feel the younger boy's warm breath on his neck anymore. And he knows he will never feel it again, because Hyunjin is _gone_.

And Minho cries. He hugs Hyunjin's limp body tightly, hands grasping at his blood-stained shirt like his life depends on it. He screams, tears continuing to fall down his cheeks. It doesn't take long before Minho hears footsteps running towards him. Someone tries to touch his shoulder, and Minho just moves away from the touch, continuing to cry onto the younger male's soft hair.

 

The news spread quickly. Some people feel sorry for Minho, some people call him names out on the streets. But Minho doesn't care. Everything he ever loved is gone. His parents hate him. Hyunjin is dead.

The only thing he can think about is death. He waits for the day his own heart stops and he can see Hyunjin again. But after months of waiting, Minho has had enough.

So, he sneaks into his parents' house when they are not home. With heavy steps, he makes his way into his parents' bedroom, opening the drawer. There is a gun. It's his father's. Minho never really thought about why his father had a gun and where he got it, but it doesn't matter anyway. He carefully takes it, setting it against his temple and closing his eyes. A single tear rolls down his cheek as he loads it. _Wait for me, Jinnie...._

A soft sigh falls from his lips before he finally pulls the trigger.


End file.
